recommendationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Er1si3
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Recommendations Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Contributions and stuff First of all, thanks for the congratulations to the work I've done. I am proud that I have made contributions to the site are useful. As for plants I Gundam SHIT Mierdestiny I put the truth only to fill the chart with the Gundam section for information purposes. I am aware that the page is a set of guidelines for weaboos eager for knowledge and that we must deliver quality, but subjective I think you've left on the table Gundam Wimpy rather than Gundam SHIT Mierdestiny''and suggests that there is some favoritism toward the same (could have done the same and, for example, remove ''Macross Frontier from the Macross list because I consider very poor) As you are the owner of the site will see what do with the series, however, the determination that angers me if you can take benefit of the page. (Off-Topic: sorry if my English is badly written, handling more than my mother tongue (Spanish) with English, so I had to resort to Tarzan Translator) Densha 05:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yo Sup You should add a /mu/'s Recommendation without telling /mu/. Regarding /mu/ Are you crazy? If there's one thing people quarrel about is musical taste. Add to that the inherent "kindness" of 4chan... NO. FUCKING. WAY. I'm gonna be staining my hands on that. Er1si3 09:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New site So, since it looks like we're moving, should I keep my editing urges until the new site is ready? Or is it ready, everybody is there, and I'm the only sucker wandering around this parts? Ark89 20:17, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll get to it then... Lots of free time. Por cierto, soy español. Ark89 23:38, November 4, 2010 (UTC)